


Gold Digging

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Discussion of Wealth, Ex-Rich Girl Problems, F/F, Makeup, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Everyone's got their reasons for doing things. But it takes a little bit of digging to get to the 'why'.
Relationships: Golden Queen/Sprocket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Gold Digging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you know how I'm on a femslash kick?
> 
> Yeah, I'm on a femslash kick. This also kind of works better in the Academy-verse, but it's also got Sprocket's game backstory. Then again, Sprocket didn't exactly get to explore her backstory in Academy, so...

“It’s been a while since you last came to visit.” Golden Queen sat in her cell with her legs folded and her bright red lips twisted in a playful smirk. “What took you so long to come back?”

Sprocket sighed, and wiped her brow. “Things have been busy lately. Lots of repairs to do, everything seems to be breaking down nowadays.” She walked towards the cell, shoving a hand into a pocket of her cargo pants. From there, she pulled out a tube of lipstick, and showed it to Golden Queen. “Here. Last time you told me that you were running out of makeup right?”

Golden Queen got up and walked towards her, stopping right in front of the iron bars. In between the bars, she reached her palm out, and Sprocket placed it in her hand. “Oh thank you, darling, how thoughtful of you,” she said, voice taking a turn for the sultry. Inspecting the lipstick, she hummed, amused. “I bet security must have had fun testing this out, huh?’’

“For something so small and insignificant, it was pretty hard to get it in,” she admitted. Leaning her back against a bar, she folded her arms and sighed. “I’m not sure why you like this particular brand so much anyways.” Besides the fact of it being difficult to bring her girlfriend makeup in her cell, it was terribly expensive too. Sure, like most Goldlings, she was born to wealth. But since she told her parents that she wanted to follow her Uncle’s footsteps and that she preferred doing handiwork to lounging around in a mansion, they had quietly disowned her. It wasn’t like she could access all that cash, anyways.

“It matches my complexion,” she said, removing its cap. “This particular shade of red.”

Sprocket turned around to face her. “It all looks the same to me.” She shrugged. When she did her own makeup, she always just bought whatever shade was available at the dollar store. She never really cared much about brands.

Golden Queen’s hand hovered right in front of her face, the lipstick centimeters shy of reaching her lips. She shook her head at Sprocket’s comment, and chuckled. “What did your Mother even teach you when you were young?”

“Mainly how to live off of other people’s labour,” she muttered. That was the main reason why she hated life as a wealthy Goldling. She wasn’t allowed to do anything. Not a plate could be brought to the kitchen, not an outfit could be chosen for herself, not a single broken object could be fixed. Instead, she needed to rely on the servants to do it. And she was supposed to yell at them to do their jobs faster and better. Her parents told her that their demands and commands were emotional support. It never felt like emotional support to Sprocket. 

Hearing her comment, Golden Queen shrugged. “I suppose you didn’t pay attention while she was teaching you about your family’s cosmetic secrets?” 

Goldlings were expected to rely on servants to do everything. But in the case of makeup, they were allowed to apply a little for themselves. Just a little, unique quirks and trademarks, passed down from mother to daughter to help them stand out from a crowd. When she joined the Skylanders, Sprocket cut off her long hair to an easily manageable bob, and she traded her old wardrobe of lacy, frilly dresses for more practical, sensible clothes, but she kept doing a little makeup. For years, it was one of the only things that she was allowed to do by herself. In a way, she had sort of... grown attached to makeup as a tool. A signifier for her independence.

She sighed, placed a hand on a prison bar, and watched as her girlfriend applied her lipstick. “I paid attention. It’s just that my family’s makeup secrets weren’t as flashy.” They were mostly lipstick based. Back then, she had access to tons of crazy colours, and her mom made sure that she knew them by heart. But now that most of the colours she had access to were fairly basic colours, they didn’t really stand out much.

Golden Queen made a humming noise. Something that sounded like understanding, she supposed. She applied an extra layer, then capped her lipstick again. Rubbing her lips together, she turned to face Sprocket again, a cheeky look in her ruby red eyes. “I wonder, darling, why is it that you decided to work this job anyways?” She inspected her long, manicured fingernails. “You could be relaxing happy and comfortable in a mansion, instead of slaving away for a bunch of reckless idiots repairing their toilets. What made you decide to give that up?”

Sprocket was usually happy to answer that question. She had thought long and hard about why, and that reasoning was the entire reason she even decided to leave home in the first place. But for some reason, the way Golden Queen was looking at her made her nervous to talk about it. Maybe it was just that look in her eyes. She didn’t fully trust that look. The way it seemed to pierce through her... 

But despite that, she convinced herself to push on and talk about it. “I wanted to start doing stuff by myself. Honestly, I couldn’t stand life when I was being waited on hand and foot. I dunno, I always felt… selfish, I guess. Like, I could do something by myself to help someone, but I’m not. And I’m making people do extra work because I’m not doing anything. Feels wrong, I guess…” 

She faded off, unsure if she should carry on. Golden Queen didn’t seem particularly moved or even interested in what she had to say. A voice came across the room. “Sprocket, you’re needed upstairs. A few of the computers up in the lab have crashed, and they need your help.” 

“Alright!” She called. “I’ll be up soon. Tell them to hang in tight.” The door slammed shut, and Sprocket turned towards Golden Queen again. “Well, I guess this is it. I’ll be heading out now.” She reached through the bars, and laced her hand around Golden Queen’s. Feeling her warmth, she missed her touch.   


“Promise me you’ll get back here quicker. It gets boring waiting for you.” She pouted. Sprocket could only chuckle as Golden Queen cupped her face, her long fingers pushing her red hair behind her ear.

“I’ll try my best. But you know, we can’t be too-” She was cut off from talking when Golden Queen pressed her lips against hers. Right between the bars, she pecked her. But before Sprocket could pull away, it evolved into a greedy kiss. Golden Queen opened her mouth and pried her tongue into Sprocket’s mouth, and out of shock, Sprocket stood there and took it. She tried to keep up with the kiss after the shock wore out, pressing against her mouth. But soon, Golden Queen pulled away, and smiled.

“I guess there’s another reason why I like this shade of lipstick in particular.” She traced a thumb around Sprocket’s mouth, rubbing the corners, cleaning up the smudges. “It looks cute on you too,” she teased.

With that, Sprocket slowly started to head towards the door. “Right, anything you want me to bring for you next time?” 

“Some eyeliner would be good. I’m running out of that too. Thank you so much, darling…” She called out to her while Sprocket crossed the room. Internally, she was glad that Golden Queen had so much power among inmates. No one would dare to rat her out, and if anyone let it slip what they did in that room, she feared what would become of her reputation. Heaving a sigh of relief, she walked back upstairs, making a mental note on what she needed to do and bring for her girlfriend next time she visited.

**Author's Note:**

> This was semi-inspired by the fact that Sprocket has red lips. While it could just be a natural part of Goldling physiology, what can I say? I like a good Sprocket character study. And I take my opportunities.


End file.
